Lady of the Frost
by KunochiGeek
Summary: A tale of losing friends and finding your way in the world. A visiting princess is leaving a trail of curiosity in her wake, she reminds people of a lost friend and they want to get closer. Romance, drama and betrayal, our ninjas will need to learn that people change. Rating T for fight scenes that will happen later. Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

_****I do not own any of these characters, I just warped them to my liking. As always they are oc, but that's what makes it fun._

**Chapter 1**

It wasn't easy. It was never easy. The word made a burning feeling in her mind, as if swallowing poison. The toxic liquid entering her system, flowing through here veins, her organs, her mind. The burning, agonisingly painful taste in your mind, until you passed out from it, this was the only reaction she got when she allowed her thoughts to take a hold of her, her reassurance brought this on her. Easy was never a word she used. Her smiles, her training, her relationship with them all. It was the hardest thing she had to do, because she knew in the end, because it would end, it would be the hardest thing she would ever have to walk away from. Hard, now that was the only way to describe it, but even that didn't do it justice. It was excruciating, heart breaking, devastating. It came to times when she didn't believe she would be able to walk away, she wasn't strong enough. She knew her place, however. She understood her duty to herself, her parents and the people. But. They were her family, her friends, the people she grew up with. There was never room for 'buts' though. The decision was made for her before she was even born and in reality she wouldn't have changed it. She was given the best thing that could have been given to her, a family she would never forget with the memories they had created together. Sakura sighed softly, shaking her head as she went over her thoughts, allowing her 16 year old mind to accumulate her plan, she had work to do.

She bowed before her sensei, "I knew this day was coming Sensei, I'm sure you were made aware of the situation when you took the position as Hokage".

Tsunade stared at the young girl intently, her hazel eyes never wavering, her brow pulled down into a half frown as she rested her chin on her clasped hands. Her thoughts were never revealed on her pale face, always keeping herself composed in such events where she had to think before she spoke, this was important after all, not only to the village, but to her, mainly to her. "Sakura", the words were utter from her lips, sounding stronger than she felt, "I understand the situation, disregarding how unhappy I am about it". She closed her eyes, her brow pulling down further in her concentration, she had never come across such a difficult situation. "There is nothing I can do to stop this and I know you wouldn't allow me to, even if I could. This was your future that was planned before your birth, a ritual that was been passed down to all the females in your family", her hands tightened their grip as she clenched her teeth in frustration, "How long until you leave?".

"Tomorrow", she smiled at her teacher, understanding just how hard this was for her. She had to be strong, she would not back down from her future. She ran a hand through her short pink locks, everything was about to change.

"I thought we would have had more time", she spoke her selfish wish out loud, tears brimming her eyes as she stared at her pupil, despair written deep into her hazel depths.

Sakura walked towards her, steady steps in an attempt to calm her frantic heart beat. She reached for her sensei and hugged her. She felt the tears burn her shirt as the older blonde sobbed into her chest. Her hand smoothed her hair, calming her. "Time was never an option. Time is never within our grasp to control after all", she whispered softly, her eyes soft at the sight of the sobbing woman, her back convulsing in uncontrollable sobs, "But, time has granted something we will never forget, memories to allow us to go on, love to allow us to share. These are the things I will never allow to fade from my mind, my memories and my love for you and the others".

The sobs vibrated in the room, the sound breaking the silence. The Hokage's room had never looked or felt so sad, the moon beaming light into the room, barely illuminating the two women cradling each other, the sounds of crying and heavy breathing were the only sound to be heard. The sound so heart breaking to anyone that could here it, a sound of agony and desperation rolled into one.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The morning was bright and beautiful, a typical summer day for the Fire Nation, Kakashi mused over this thought and thanked the Gods for such weather. He was returning from a month long mission, with only part of his team. He stretched his arms, joining his hands together, allowing his back to crack in several places, blissful was the word that came to mind, but he would need his missing team mates' healing hands to get rid of the kinks that still persisted. He glanced at the two boys by his side, watching them bicker, but not fully paying attention. It was such a hard thing to deal with, both of them by himself, he missed Sakura and her interventions that always stopped their constant fighting, how their team would function without her was beyond him. A chuckle rumbled in his throat as his own visible crinkled, they were almost home, a feeling of hope and relief coursed through his being, like it did every time he returned home. As a ninja you never knew when you wouldn't return, every mission was a risk, but that was what they were born for.

The boys looked at him, his sudden change in personality interrupting their argument. "Ne Kaka-Sensei, why are you so happy?", the blonde demanded, his voice always louder than everything else, questioning his happy look.

His hand ran through his wild silver looks, a habit he never seemed to notice, "I can see the gate", his voice was smooth a low, his happiness clearly heard in ever word he spoke.

For he was right enough, coming into view to them was the giant red gate that announced they were home, the grins this caused the boys was instant and they quicken their pace. Kakashi chuckled again as his stroll soon became and run to catch up with the idiots. The forest scenery flying past him in a blur of green. His smile grew wider beneath his mask the closer they got, something pink had caught his eye, she was there waiting on them, making his heart melt. Their little blossom, she was always there for them, holding them together, pushing them forward. Always considerate, caring, loving, she was everything to them.

"Sakura-Chan!" The shout resonated in the forest area before the village, birds clambering from trees, hastily flapping their wings to allow them escape from the loud mouth blonde. The blonde wrapped his arms around her a soon as she was in reach, whirling her around in a circle. "We missed you".

Her laugh was music to their ears, "Naru-Chan! Put me down", her arms wrapped around his neck in fear of hitting one of the other boys, "Naruto!". Her scolding made him go faster for a spilt second before he dropped her, pouting as he did so. "Oi, now don't act like that, I want to see all my boys, you can't hog me you know", her light giggle made the blonde grin, admitting his defeat to her. "Now, since you have had your hug, Sasu-kun?" stepping towards him she smiled warmly, outstretching her arms.

"Sakura", He smirked, acknowledging her and accepting her embrace. He squeezed her small frame, their hair clashing black on pink, as he seemed to devour her with his body alone.

Kakashi watched them, shaking his head, "Best for last Sakura-Chan", clearing his throat and Sasuke shot him a glare before letting her go.

"Always", She grinned as she jumped into her arms, "Ne, Kashi-Chan, did you miss me" her purr came from the crook of his next as she tightened her grip of him.

"Always", he mimicked her early words as she sat her down, "What do we owe this wonderful surprise?", he watched her intently, how was she to know when they would return today, unless she had waited all day for them, his heart clenched at the thought.

"I wanted to treat the three of you to a late lunch" She beamed, her hands held behind her back as she began to walk, allowing them time to follow suit.

"Really?! Sakura-Chan you are the best!", the squeal came from somewhere in Naruto's throat, his eyes roaming her form as a dog would its master after being given a bone.

Kakashi allowed her eyes to roll, the boy sometimes forgot to see past his own stomach, he noticed Sasuke do the same motion, at least one of them shared his thoughts from time to time. "What's the occasion, hm?" he asked watching her as she turned to face them, walking backwards rather gracefully.

"I'm offended Kakashi!", she mocked, her hand place on her heart as the other one was outstretched, "Do I need a reason to treat my favourite boys once and a while?", she giggled, forcefully he noticed.

"Maybe", he mused, his eyes never moving from her own, "It is rare for you", his smirk concealed as she pouted.

"Kashi!", she whined, "I haven't seen you guys in like a month! I-I missed you all". Something flashed in her eyes, an emotion he could not pick up on, they suddenly seemed darker. Was he the only one that saw that, her shinning emerald eyes grow dull? She wasn't acting like herself at all. He wondered if something had happened while they had been gone, one of her own missions possibly ending badly or a friend being hurt on a mission. He felt a chill creep into his heart as his thoughts ran wild. Was he over reacting, it was a huge possibility that she had just missed them.

"Stop being so suspicious Kakashi", Sasuke smirked, "A free meal wont kill you".

His thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke and soon Naruto followed suit, ganging up on him on how he couldn't appreciate a good thing when he saw it. Kakashi tuned them out as he brought out his book and continued where he left off, allowing them to walk in a comfortable silence towards their favourite ramen stall.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The ramen stall was very quaint, only able to serve a few people at a time due to the limited number of stools. It gave of a personal feel, with its sheltered seating area and few number of seats and the food was always fantastic. The owner often treated the four nin to a free bowl every now and then because of their regularity. 'The best for the best' he would always tell them. Him and his daughter were always upbeat and over all pleasant, making their service second to none. They served the four nin swiftly, receiving 'thank you' from each of them and allowed them their own privacy.

"How was the mission?", she breathed, her voice almost sounding sing-song, "I see no injuries so I take that as a good sign?" her chopsticks already attacking her food.

Sasuke smiled triumphantly, "It could have gone worse, thankfully Naruto managed to not get himself killed", he watched said boy, demolish his food, oblivious to what they were saying, "It went smoothly. The scroll was obtained and our enemies were put to rest, easy money. Well it will be once we pick up our pay". He blew his noodles slightly allowing them to cool before tasting them.

"Speaking of which", Kakashi pitched in, "You are keeping us from our meeting and pay from Tsunade", his eye looked up at her in a lazy manor. "Shame on you Sakura", he tutted, shaking his head slightly, his smirk hidden by black cloth.

Tilting her head and pouting, "Don't be like that Kashi!", she smiled sadly, "Is it wrong for me to want to see you all?"

He couldn't figure out her behaviour. Her eyes still held shadows in them and her smiles became sadder than the last. Something was wrong, he knew that much, he was surprised the two idiots he was sitting between hadn't noticed. In their excitement, however, it would be a shock if they noticed something was wrong, they were too overly happy at seeing her. It was as if something was looming over the four of them, waiting to change them forever. Had they not been through enough and had enough changed? They had finally been able to get Sasuke home, allowing him to live a normal life with them, his friends, by his side. He didn't like this shadow over his heart. It felt like something had been decided without his approval. He shook the thoughts from his head for now, allowing them to finish their meals, if she wasn't going to tell him anything tonight, he would wait until tomorrow and speak to her one on one.

"Is everything ok Sakura?", his voice was low and quiet. It almost betrayed his worry, but he would not allow years of training to fail him in hiding his emotions now.

Her face was one of shock when he spoke, a thousand emotions flashing in her green eyes, unsure of what one to show, it was enough for him to confirm his suspicions, before her eyes became devoid of any emotion. "Everything is as it should be", she smiled at him. She got up after leaving money at the counter for their food and gave him and a hug and a kiss on the cheek. It seemed to last for hours, instead of the few minutes it took and she repeated the process with Naruto and Sasuke. "I love you guys", she grinned at them.

"Well love you too Sakura-Chan", Naruto beamed at her, clearly satisfied with not only the free meal, but with her words, "But we need to see Tsunade Baa-Chan before the night is over, but we can do something tomorrow together".

Sasuke stretched, "I didn't realise how late it was, I doubt Hokage-sama will be please", his trademark smirk plaster to his face, "Later Sakura".

Kakashi watched as the two teens began to walk, waving as they went. Something was beginning to stir within him, he turned to her, watching her sad features, he would have to speak to her tomorrow, something wasn't right. He walked towards her and embraced her a final time, "I love you too, I'll see you tomorrow", he kissed her forehead and walked away. Her whisper didn't pass his ears, her simple 'goodbye' etched itself into his heart.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She watched them enter, one by one, the two younger boys smiling as they chatted away, their teacher emotionless. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at them. She understood before they had even returned that they would be late and it was left to her to tell them the news that would break their stupid little hearts. Hadn't one of them noticed that something was wrong? Sakura's acting skills had never been that great so how was it they seem unaffected. She breathed deeply and ran both her hands through her hair, she heard one of her assistants announce their presence and she looked at them.

"We completed the mission with flying colours!", Naruto grinned at her, giving her a 'thumbs up' expression. "We have the scroll so can we get paid now please".

His childish behaviour angered her further, she was going to have to destroy that peaceful expression on his face. "You men are to give me your full report, every detail is expected. You will write your report at this moment in time in this office", her voice was stern as she judged their expressions.

"Hokage-sama", Kakashi stepped forward slightly, "Wouldn't you allow us the usual one night to write our reports and we can delivery them for you tomorrow?". The boys looked at him as he spoke, there was something different about his tone, Tsunade could sense a change in him. One of them had noticed something at least.

"No", her statement was finally as she glared at them, "There are desks to your right, set up in advance, I want your mission reports completed now". She watched their faces, expecting some sort of argument from them. Kakashi bowed and moved towards the desks, the boys following suit, it was obvious that the tone of her voice meant not to disagree with her. It was good that they didn't, she had to time this correctly, if she did things too early the boys might do something stupid.

The only sound to be heard as the three nin wrote their reports was the sound of their pens scribbling quickly and the ticking of the clock above the door of the office. She could feel their discomfort from her seat as she watched them write. She knew the reports wouldn't take too long and that was the part she was dreading. Kakashi stood up first, wrapping his scroll and placing it on the desk Tsunade sat behind, along with the scroll they retrieved from their mission. He stood, once again, in the centre of the room and waited for his two team mates to follow his actions. It didn't take Sasuke much longer and Naruto followed closely behind. The three of them stood, side to side, in front of her.

She rubbed her eyes in frustration, "I don't know how I'm supposed to tell you this", her mumbles were barely heard by the trio watching her intently.

"If I'm not mistake Hokage-sama", Kakashi began clearing his throat, "Something has happened in our absence". The boys look at him, confusion written clear across their faces, their brows pulled into frowns.

"What's going on?" Sasuke spoke up, looking between Kakashi and herself.

She shook her head, "What I'm about to tell you", she paused, breathing slowly, trying to keep herself composed. This was harder than she expected, she began to doubt herself, if she was going to be able to tell them, she looked above their heads at the clock that seemed to have slowed. Half an hour, was that enough time? An extra fifteen minutes as she explained to them the situation, three quarters of an hour, that seemed to be enough time, she hoped at any rate.

"Baa-Chan", the sound moaned from Naruto's throat, urging her to tell them, he never had patience for these kind of things.

"Silence!", She shouted, her anger was something she wasn't able to control at this point in time, "You will refer to me as Hokage-sama while you are in this room Naruto Uzumaki!". They were silenced the instant she shouted at them, "You have no idea how hard this is for me to tell the three of you, the least you could do is show some respect you insolent little boy!", her breathing was heavy as she slammed her hands into her desk as she stood, the desk shattering instantly.

The three stared at her, shock clear across their faces as her frantic breathing made her look so much older than she was, her chest heaved and her face was crinkled in anger and frustration. It was enough to keep Naruto silent.

In an attempt to compose herself she walked to the window, turning her back on them, and watching the birds fly in the darkened sky. "You are under no circumstances allowed to leave the village once I explain to you what has happened. If any of you choose to break this condition you will be arrested by anbu that are currently on standby", her voice was steady, showing she had calmed down. She felt horrible standing there, she felt like that bad guy who had just killed the hero's hopes and dreams. She shook her head and continued, "What I'm about to tell you is going to be the hardest thing I have ever had to tell you all. I want you to forgive me for being the one to give you this news. However, as Hokage it is my place to tell you and as ninja who follow under me it is your place to listen until I am finished". She turned to face them, sorrow written across her face, a shaky breath allowed her to finish what she had to say, "Sakura Haruno is gone. She is no longer part of the Village hidden in the leaves".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Looking at the sun rising in the east she stretched, popping her back into place, it was time to start moving again. She glanced over her small camp site. It was like being on a solo mission she thought, allowing her mind to wander to the life she was leaving behind. How she would miss it, her life, her work, her friends, her boys. Never again would she be able to wait for them to visit her after their missions, allowing her to heal them. She giggled at the thought, she was their own personal nurse, they never trusted anyone but her. She missed them terribly and it had only been a day since she left, but they had been gone a month and she was left with little time to say goodbye. Even the goodbye she gave them was pathetic. She couldn't understand why she couldn't tell them, she trusted them with every other secret that she kept close to her heart. The laws of her land were harsh and cruel, but they were that way to protect her and her people. As much as she missed them, she as equally excited, she was finally going home. She would finally be able to hug her mother, memorise her features, the colour of her eyes and hair, each dimple and wrinkle on her face. Was she beautiful, Sakura imagined she was, the most beautiful woman who lived, with long flowing pink hair and eyes of the greenest green. It was only a matter of time before she found out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_And there you have it! My months and months of hiatus have brought this about and the good thing is I have a few chapters written so I have no reason not to post. I would like to know if anyone has a prefered pairing, unsuse how I'm going to go with it =)_

_**KunochiGeek**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well here we are Chapter 2! Thanks to mun3litKnight and guest for reviewing and Foxy3000Kitty, SakuraXMulti, delilah-smurple, uchiha miyo and DeadlyDarkAngel for the follows and favourites! I do not own Naruto or any of the characters._

**Chapter 2**

Summer was once again coating the Fire Nation with its warmth. The sun only seemed to climb higher with each passing hour, it was this time of year that really defined the Hidden Leaf village. With the start of summer it meant festivals, holidays, neighbouring foreigners visiting. They could never rival the Wind Country with their extreme heat, but the Fire Nation had its lush green forests and breath taking hot springs. The Kazekages' thoughts ran wild as he raced through the forest leading to the Hidden Villages' welcoming red gates. It had been months since his last visit and here he was again, on a 'business trip', work always came before everything else when you were in charge of a village. He rolled his eyes at the thought of more work that needed his eyes to go over. It was a shame he couldn't take a holiday every now and then, but he needed to work to better his position and improve his village and provide for his people. It was all worth it in the end. It seemed that the only severe downside was the two bodyguards that wouldn't leave his side at all. He glanced at them, one running at each of his sides. He thought with someone as powerful as he was, did he really need protecting, it was obvious his village were not willing to chance anything happening to him. It was just a good job that he was too fast for them and could loose them at any point he wanted to, or trick them with one of his very convincing sand clones. This thought made him smirk as he got to the entrance to one of his favourite villages. He would need to make sure his work lasted as long as possible, he wanted to spend as much time as he could afford here.

"Oi! Kazekage!" Kouetsu stood at the gates grinning, "Couldn't keep you away could we?"

Gaara nodded at him, "By yourself today? Now that is a rare sight". Gaara was still, what most people would consider, 'socially awkward'. Over the years, however, he had made attempts at communicating with villagers and he was getting better at. It was, after all, impossible to be a village leader if you held no people skills.

"Ah you noticed", Kouetsu scratched the back of his head and laughed, "It seems the Hokage is pulling all the extra hands she can get, something big is happening soon and you only need one person at this post".

"Something big?"

"Some big important visitor from another country or something, who knows", Kouetsu grinned.

Gaara nodded, "I'll be on my way, can't keep the Godaime waiting".

"So very true! Damn that woman has a scary temper"

Their goodbyes were short as they parted ways. Gaara knew he didn't want to be on the receiving end of the Hokage's' temper, the woman was know to have very little patience. He wondered how her nerves were holding if she was preparing for a guest of high importance. There was nothing worse than having someone important visit your village, everything had to be perfect. Gaara recalled a few memories of visiting Kages' and royalty, everything was scrutinised. He hated it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Hokage's office was silent as she sat there, watching the sun try to find a spot in the sky to settle. Her breathing was kept steady, her hands clenching and unclenching the scroll caught between her fingers. "Hokage-Sama?", the question seemed to hang in the air. She glanced over her shoulder at the messenger nin, giving the boy a lazy glare. "Leave." The nin didn't need telling twice and was gone in an instant.

Tsunade sighed, placing the scroll in her desk and rubbing her temples with her thumbs. She reviewed over all her preparations and everything seemed to be in place. Her village was always in shape, but on this occasion it had to be pristine, nothing could be out of place, her title of Hokage was on the line, well it was to her. She could handle visiting Kages', they respected the foundation of the village and the strength and effectiveness of the ninja. On the other hand, visiting Royalty, they looked down their nose at everything, the village people, the lifestyle, the housing condition, the trading standards ect ect, the list seemed to be endless. Tsunade rubbed slightly harder at her head, she wanted this day to be over.

Knocking at the door broke her from her thoughts, a glare plastered across her face as she attempted to stare down the door. "Tsunade-Sama", Shizune's voice sounded from behind the door, "The Kazekage has arrived".

The silence seemed to suffocate everything in its path, surrounding, twisting, squeezing everything in the room. Tsunade closed her eyes one final time, "Enter", her voice strong, breaking the silence, crushing it down until all that remained was the vibrations from the sound of that one word. She watched as the door opened, Shizune in sight for a few seconds as she allowed the red haired sand master to enter, before disappearing behind the door. "Kazekage", her greeting was simple and no emotion hung from it, she was in no mood to deal with Sabaku No Gaara, she already had enough on her plate.

"Surely we should be on first name basis by now Tsunade-Sama", Gaara smirked as he moved towards her desk and made himself comfortable in the only available chair. "It would appear that you're stressed about something". He reclined in the chair, arms outstretched on either side of where he sat, his smirk smothering his features.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow, it would appear he was trying to make her feel better, in his own messed up little way. He was a boy and a half, "You're correct enough boy," Her thoughts were voiced, "We have known each other long enough Gaara, but, as you may have guessed, I am in no mood to deal with your childish ways". Her words were final, or at least that's how she felt until he seemed to smirk wider, she felt her eyebrow twitch at his actions, he really was preparing himself for a beating. "Something else to say, Kazekage-Boy", it wasn't a question.

"Forgive me", he seemed to smile a little, "Its just been a while since I've seen you like this Tsunade, might I inquire what it is that's happening to make you so…on edge?"

For a kid he really was mature, it was something Tsunade couldn't stand about him, where did he come from to go acting like that, he had nowhere near the same amount of years on her. However, she did find herself grinning, "You may be young, but you at least understand some things. I'm expecting the...Daimyo of Shimogakure at any point today".

Gaara raised his brow, "Really? Its very rare for the Land of Frost to contribute to any other villages, including visiting".

Her hand seemed to find its way to her forehead again and a sigh escaped from her lips, "That may be true, but, we have a…history with Shimogakure".

"Now that is something Tsunade", he smirked, "For once you have managed to surprise me. And here was I thinking I knew all of the Hidden Leaf, secrets and all".

Now it was Tsunade's turn to grin, "We still have tricks up our sleeve young one, you're one hundred years to early to consider yourself on par with our village!"

In turn Gaara grinned, a very rare sight for him, but he felt he had at least accomplished something, Tsunade seemed to be in brighter spirits. "Well at least you have that on me, Hokage-Sama, but trust me, I could still beat all your ninja, hands tied behind my back".

"And I could beat you blindfolded", her whole hearted laugh filled the room with a certain warmth. "Don't get ahead of yourself Kazekage, beating me isn't that easy", her grin reached ear to ear, "I was not titled a Legendary Sannin for nothing".

"Very well, we will have to test this theory at some point, village leader vs. village leader. I'm sure crowds would gather far and wide to see it, the Legendary Sannin Hokage against the youngest village leader in the five nations, a test of skill, endurance and power".

"It would be a sight to behold!"

"That it would", he returned to smiling, "And yet it will have to wait seeing as we are both busy people".

Tsunade smirked, "Trust you young ones to focus on work, work, work. Very well, shall we continue with our business".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Kaka-Sensei!", Naruto's voice rang, loud in the morning quietness of Konoha, "Why are we just waiting here, it's so boring".

Naruto's blonde hair made him obvious to all in the Hidden Leaf village and if you couldn't tell who he was by just that, his whiskers or the fact that he refused to stop wearing his trademark orange through his ninja gear was a dead giveaway. He had gradually lessened the amount of orange he wore over the years, but, no matter how much he got rid of, he still had it lurking somewhere on his person. After passing the Anbu exam he settle for the normal uniform for a while before changing the grey jacket to a black one with orange lining and his mask was obvious an orange fox mask, it took him weeks to get over how perfect it was.

"Shut up dobe", Sasuke sent him a glare to silence him, but awaited his rebuttal momentarily.

Sasuke had to be almost as noticeable as his blonde counter-part, his dark midnight blue hair and onyx eyes, red sharinngan when fighting, all clear Uchiha traits that he wore proudly. The fact that he always wore the Uchiha symbol on his person, his symbol of pride, told everyone who he was. His only other obvious trait that Sasuke had held since his teen years was an arrogant smirk that always held on his features no matter what trouble he got himself into. He wore a long black sleeveless jacket with his anbu uniform, Uchiha symbol in the centre of the back of it and his mask was that of a Hawk, an animal that seemed to be a reminder of his past.

"Boys", the stern voice radiated from their sensei who leaned against a tree, preparing himself to stop their arguing as soon as it began.

Kakashi Hatake was the same presence he was when he had became their teacher seven years ago, he kept his jouin uniform, his gravity defying hair and choice of literature all the same. He often donned his anbu uniform with the boys for missions, his wolf mask and uniform were kept together, he always thought he would never wear them again, but life works in mysterious ways. Just when you think you've given something up, you pick it up again, like a bad habit.

"I have to ask though Kakashi," Sasuke directed his attention to his sensei, "Why are we waiting, surely if we are escorting anyone we should have a time to meet them, not standing around all day".

If it was a normal day Kakashi would have had to look over his book, but, Tsunade had threatened him very severely to keep the book at home on this mission and the threats that came from her mouth were just plain terrifying. Instead of one of his usual gestures, he pushed himself from the tree he was leaned against and eyed them both, "I'm warning both of you now, yes warning yous. You must not screw up or jeopardise this mission".

"Kakashi that's no-"

"I know what you asked Sasuke", Kakashi held a stern tone, "But, I'm telling you this before hand. We are waiting for a very important person, the Daimyo of Shimogakure. Due to his high importance to his own village and our own we aren't sure what time he will arrive, thus we will wait".

"I hate Royals", Naruto grumbled his annoyance, "So up themselves".

Kakashi shook his head and moved towards the gate, "It's their nature Naruto, deal with it".

Sasuke rolled his eyes and he followed behind Kakashi, Naruto following suit, "So no rude remarks, accidental tripping or teasing of this VIP, sounds easy enough, I suppose".

Their team leader's chuckle didn't go unheard by them, "This one may surprise you, The Daimyo is supposed to be a very kind man as far as I'm aware. Then again", he paused slightly as he caught sight of two anbu making their way towards them, "Royalty is royalty".

"Kakashi-San", the eagle masked anbu spoke first, "The journey was rough, it would seem that someone has put a price on the head on the royal. The amount of rogue nin and mercenaries we came across was astounding".

"Report to Hokage-Sama and we shall take it from here", Kakashi hm'd.

"Very well, arigato", with that said the took off towards the Hokage's office.

"It would seem that our mission wont be easy boys," Kakashi watched the horse drawn carriage steadily come closer, the design of the carriage was simply beautiful, ice blues and little pink and silver colours decorated it in the form of flower designs. He noted the foot escorts, three on either side, two manning the horses and one walking apart from slightly. It was time to greet them none the less. He cleared his voice, "We are the anbu nin that shall escort you from this point forth". He bowed his head, Sasuke and Naruto quickly followed suit.

The short man who walked apart from the other men, who stood in formation that boxed in the carriage, spoke up, "Another change, how dreadful, can't you be more organised?!", his voice pivoted in pitch, clearly showing his upset towards the three nin, "How dreadful indeed. For visiting royalty to be treated in such a way is simple outrageous! You should all be on your knees begging forgiveness in front of the royal carriage!"

Naruto's teeth gritted and he glared at the balding man, giving him a once over. 'Stupid little pompous prat! How dare he, look at him, little podgy midget in his silly blue suit', his thoughts ran away from his brain to his mouth, "How-"

"Sachi", the voice silenced all of them, it allowed Kakashi to glare at Naruto in warning. "You will not speak to our protectors in such a manor" the voice was soft with a slightly husky tone to it, it gave the image of dark silk. The three nin watched the royal carriage where the voice originated from.

'Sachi', the man who had previously spoke down to him started twitching in embarrassment, "I apologise profusely your majesty, it wont happen again!", he stammered slightly as he moved to the side of the carriage, "I just fear for you, with so many changes do we know them capable of protecting you?".

A noise came from the carriage and at one side of the carriage three of the men swiftly moved out of the way, one gathering a small set of steps from the back of the carriage. He placed them in front of the carriage and moved the silk curtain of the carriage back.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at Kakashi, giving him a 'see what I mean' look. Kakashi glared and focussed his attention back on the carriage, he needed to be prepared to deal with not only the Daimyo, but possible his wife as the female voice had suggested, this would be just great, two pains for the price of one.

"Majesty!", Sachi's voice squealed, "You must soil your feet with the dirt of this village". He rushed to the side of the carriage.

Naruto growled quietly as he waited for the royalty to come out, how he wanted to punch the stupid idiot, how dare he talk about his village like that. Naruto wouldn't lower himself to talking about another village like that, ever!

A figure dressed in pale purple exited the carriage, "I need to stretch my legs, I shall walk from here", her voice lifted lightly from the figure that now stood at the side of the carriage amongst the men. It was obvious it was a women straight away, she was dressed in a pale purple kimono, silver outlining flowers over the body, with a darker purple edge to the fabric, with matching obi wrapped around her waist. The curves stood out, Kakashi noted this, however her head was hidden behind a hooded hat with a veil at the front that only showed her eyes, the colour was hard to see since the fabric was colour purple, thus it made her eyes look purple.

Kakashi blinked a few times, "Excuse me", he moved forward, "We were expecting the Daimyo. Please excuse my ignorance, but, could you clear this up for us…?"

"You will refer to her majesty as Hime-Sama! Such insolence", Sachi spoke up swiftly.

"Sachi", the princess sighed, "enough. Anbu-san, I am the princess of Shimogakure, I am here in place of my father, the Daimyo. I am enough for this trip, thus my father needn't be bothered from his duty", she moved gracefully towards the three nin, "Please watch over my men and I, we are in your care, good sirs".

Naruto and Sasuke looking between each other and then to Kakashi. This was not what they were expecting at all, they had dealt with royalty in the past, they were all horrible and up themselves, until the saved them and they changed to nice people. But, this princess was lovely to them straight away, it made no sense.

"And to you Hime-Sama", Kakashi bowed, "We are in your care. We shall lead you towards Hokage-Sama's office before our trip really begins, follow us". Kakashi nodded at the boys and they formed a triangular shape around the princess with Kakashi in front. He was a little taken back, he had to admit, when he saw her come out of the carriage, he knew straight away that she was not the Daimyo's wife, clearly far too young. He had not expected the Daimyo to send his daughter for business, in royalty it was always the males duty to deal with the business side. It would appear that Shimogakure had a different culture from other villages.

"The rest of the men will wait here, Sachi, you alone shall follow", the princess commanded softly as she began walking, allowing Sachi no time to argue back.

They moved in silence towards the Hokage's office, many villagers stopped and stared as the five walked effortlessly in formation. However silence was never a strong point and Naruto was always the first to break, "Ne Princess", he coughed slightly, "Why is your face hidden?". He had be curious about it from the moment she left her carriage, plus he was wondering if she was a really cute princess. Both of his comrades looked at him in slight disbelief, considering they had be wondering the same thing.

She paused for a second, considering her reply, "It is a Shimogakure tradition for all female royalty. It is said that Shimogakure women are the prettiest woman in the land, men used to travel far and wide in the days of old to catch a glimpse of woman, baring against the arctic conditions of our country." She spoke with a light tone, conveying the story pleased her, "Centauries ago, in an age filled with more culture, tradition and honour than we have today, a traveller came across a woman from Shimogakure. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his young eyes on, he almost didn't believe her to be real, thinking he had possibly died and lay in the company of an angel. The woman laughed, her voice so angelic, he couldn't believe he was still breathing, and informed the traveller she was very much real and no angel. The pair fell in love with one another, however, their relationship had to be kept secret for she was the daughter of the great village leader and it was forbidden that a noble of her stature could marry a clan less traveller. This forbidden love raged on non the less, not allowing anyone to know of their secret." The princess sighed, moving her hands beneath the long sleeves of her kimono, "They were eventually discovered. The princess was supposed to be getting married into a political marriage with a noble from a neighbouring village. The lovers couldn't stand to be apart and planned to run away the night before the wedding, prepared to give up everything for each other. Alas, the traveller was caught sneaking around the castle gardens where they had planned meeting. They had been discovered. The Village leader was furious, cursing his daughter and the traveller, he sentenced the young man to death. The princess was left heart broken, living her life forever in confines of a loveless marriage. It was soon decreed that no female royal would ever be allowed to show their face, unless to their husband or until they are crowned Queen."

The boys felt tense as they heard the last of the story. What could they say to someone who was cursed to live with their face hidden. Naruto managed to mumble, "Sorry", before keeping his head down. He was trying to hide his disappointment, it was obvious he wasn't going to see if she was cute or not.

"Don't be", she laughed slightly, "It's romantic, a tale of love and tragedy, plus it is history, which I find interesting".

"I'm glad that these two have not managed to put a dampener on your mood Princess", Kakashi spoke before Naruto could say anything stupid to further annoy him, "Just up these stairs and at the end of the corridor lies the leader of our village".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You accept?", Tsunade's voice was stern.

Gaara closed his eyes, it seemed his 'holiday' had been cut stupidly short. There was no chance dragging out his business trip now that he understood what the business was. "You kill me sometimes Tsunade", he opened his eyes, "Here was I thinking I could have skived a few days".

She chuckled darkly, "You need to learn young one, there is no skiving in this business".

"You don't need to tell me that", he smirked, "Do I at least get to rest before heading back out?"

"Tsunade scoffed, "Of course! What am I, a slave driver? You're not the only one who has had a long journey. You will have your choice of hot spring, on me. And we shall discuss with the royal when she arrives".

"You seem nervous", he raised his eyebrow, smirk straightening.

"I wasn't expecting this", Tsunade sighed, "We have a history with the princess, I just need to prepare myself. And before you ask, I'm afraid its top secret, thus when she arrives in this office I will speak to her alone first".

"As you wish", His short break had turned into a long mission, yet he smirked still the same.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Well I hope this was worth the wait. Was doing a little writing of one of the future chapters, setting up pairing possibilities is rather fun, but still struggling for who to settle on. So go on, give me a hand! Also noticed after I posted this I had spelled Tsunade's name wrong T.T So I had to replaced the chapter xD  
_

**_KunochiGeek_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Well Here we are with Chapter 3. I would like to thank ChicFreakSistaFierce, mun3litKnight, tuttachechka and guest for reviewing and ChicFreakSistaFierce, A Spoonful Of Honey, tuttachechka, MysticWolf71891, Melyss, eve9613 and cherry tenshi-sama for all the favourites and follows! I thank you all for your support =)_

**Chapter 3**

The Princess was escorted into the room, the wolf nin in front, Sachi behind her and the fox and hawk following at behind. The wolf announced her presence and straight away Sachi felt the need to be rude.

"You will address her as Hime-Sama and nothing else!", his attitude drenched his words as he spoke, "Remember you are beneath such royalty, thus never raise your head higher than her majesty. She is the most important person that has ever stepped foot in thi-"

"Sachi!", her voice was harsh as she stepped forward, she noticed a vein developing on the Hokage's forehead, such a foolish little man he was. "You may never speak to Hokage-Sama in such a way", her voice was firm, "She is a woman of great power, compassion and leadership. She is far above even I and you should know how much she and this village have done for our country. Thus you shall bow your head and beg forgiveness and if forgiven you shall treat her in the same manor as you treat myself". Her eyes never left the Hokage's face, the tension was high in the room as Tsunade lay silent. The princess's voice had silenced her companion and she waited for the Hokage's verdict, knowing the woman she was, she wouldn't punish poor Sachi, the man really didn't understand his place. He couldn't be blamed, she supposed. "I also ask for forgiveness Hokage-Sama", she bowed, "I apologise for the insolence of my companion".

Sachi followed suit quickly, slightly stunned by his princess bowing to anyone except her parents, it was something he had never seen before. "I give my sincerest apologies Hokage-Sama!", he squeaked.

"Rise, both of you", Tsunade's voice boomed in the silence, "I haven't taken offence. Now moving on to the matter of what is. Hime-Sama, please stay as we discuss everything. The rest of you may leave until called back, this shouldn't take too long". She waved her hand and crossed her arms.

The princess moved towards the chair that the red head was standing from. "Sachi, you will check on the other men. Leave now please".

"…Very well Hime-Sama", he grudged leaving her, but knowing how she had just spoke to him she wouldn't be long with him should he try and argue back, he turned and left swiftly.

"Gaara", Tsunade watched him walk towards the door, "Don't stray to far, I need my nin to be able to find you".

The red head grinned, "I'll stay close". With that said the four nin left together leaving the Princess and the Hokage in silence.

"The 'Sama' at the end of my name shan't be necessary Tsunade", the Princess spoke deeply, standing beside the now unoccupied chair, "Due to the history between our villages I don't feel it to be needed". The silence had be broken, she expected this, she was always the first to break them, turning awkward situations into comfortable ones, it was a gift in a sense, one that her people loved. "Now that we are alone we should talk".

"You're right, since the chakra around us has diminished it would appear that we are truly alone", Tsunade stood and walked towards her, her voice quiet, "You've grown". Standing face to face silence returned, however, this time it wasn't smothering them in an uneasy atmosphere, it surrounded them with comfort, the feeling radiating from both women.

"Tsunade!", The Princess grinned and launched herself at Tsunade in a bone crushing hug. "I have missed you so much!"

"You're not the only one!? I'm so happy I could cry", Tsunade squeezed her in her arms, "It has been far too long Sakura".

Sakura giggled, "I'm finally home again. It's so strange to be here and to see you all. I'm only ashamed that I can't reveal myself to everyone else". Both women let go of each other and sat on a chair each. "So much has happened, so much has changed".

Tsunade smiled, "And yet before we get to reminisce we must talk business. What has happened that has brought you here? There were few details that I received I didn't question, considering our history, but, Sakura. I'm worried."

Sakura sighed, "You aren't the only one. My father has taken ill, however I suspect fowl play. The training I received from you before I left allowed me to have knowledge of poisons and healing techniques, as you know. I have the feeling that someone has been poisoning my father, due to the signs of illness he shows". She took a deep breath to continue, "The contract between the village and my country allow me to be trained as a ninja until I reach the age to be summoned back and after that I am not allowed to act as a ninja until I have taken my mother's crown".

Tsunade nodded, "This explains why you haven't been able to help him. Do you have any idea who is causing the trouble?"

"Oh I know who it is", Sakura scoffed, "my uncle is the one betraying my father, I can feel the pleasure he takes from his gradually weakening form by reading into his chakra. Being a ninja once is something that never leaves you. He is also the one that is sending me to the Sand to see about a courtship, this I am furious about. My father promised me that right, before I am to take leadership over the country, that he would disband the royalty marring royalty rule. He wants me to marry a ninja, to help strengthen bonds between a village and help strengthen our country. Also, that a female can lead my people, that I can agree to." Her eyes closed, "However, it looks like he wont make it to my coronation and if that happens, rule passes onto my uncle. Don't get me wrong, my mother will still hold the crown for a few months, but a female can't lead the country, I need my father alive to pass his new law so my uncle can't take over." She looked at Tsunade once again, fury clear in her shielded eyes, "I have only know my father for such a short time, why is it that he is being taken away from me! I hate this Tsunade, I have turned back into that weak girl I once was and I hate it!".

A bang resonated the room, "Don't you dare call yourself weak!", Tsunade lifted her hand from her now cracked desk, "That is not who you are you foolish girl!", her voice was loud and powerful as she spoke, "No one trained under one of the great Sannin are weak, so don't you dare doubt yourself!" She moved around the table and grabbed Sakura into a hug, "You have had to deal with so much and yet you are still here, still fighting to put things right. You have managed to leave everything behind once and come back to it all and still do things as they should be done." She let go of her ex-student and crossed her arms, "I couldn't do what you're doing Sakura, to be around my old friends without trying to hug them or tell them who I am. You are an amazing person and don't forget that".

"Thank you", smiling, Sakura bowed her head, "It's just been overwhelming. However, lets carry on with our business my lady, we need to leave at dawn tomorrow, it doesn't leave us much time".

* * *

"I'm so jealous Gaara!", Naruto's voice rang loud and proud, "I still haven't got to Hokage yet, Tsunade-Baa-Chan is a tough one! And you get to have princesses stay at your house! So unfair." Naruto's pout lasted only seconds as he winked at the red head.

Gaara shook his head, "It's only unfair when the princess is yours, she is visiting other royalty in Suna, she will only be in my company briefly. Plus", he continued, a wicked gleam evident in his eyes, "She could be ugly beneath that mask".

The men chuckled as they all walked together towards their usual eating place, Kakashi being the first to break, "I wouldn't be too sure boys, I've seen women from the Land of Frost and I'll be damned if they aren't beautiful".

"True Kakashi", Sasuke picked up, "But that doesn't mean they all are. We have beautiful women in the Leaf, but some just don't make the grade, if you know what I mean".

"Pffft, you should see the women in Suna and count yourself lucky", the red head quipped.

Another round of laughter surrounded them as the near there destination, ramen was ordered for all as the kept up with their idle chit-chat. "Being Kazekage must have women all over you but Gaara!", Naruto spoke as he readied his chopsticks, impatiently waiting for his food, "I still haven't found a women yet".

"Is that so", Gaara spoke slowly, "I must have been mistaken about the position I saw you and Hinata in then…"

Naruto chocked as the other two eyes him with teasing looks. "Hinata eh?", Sasuke spoke, "Why does that not surprise me".

"Shut your mouth teme!", Naruto went straight to shouting, "We bumped into each other and she fell on top of me, that was it, nothing else!". His face was now bright red, a clear mixture of embarrassment and lack of air in his lungs from shouting.

Kakashi chuckled, "She's had a crush on you for what seems forever as well", this statement alone had the power to silence Naruto. "I'm sure you'll find feelings somewhere Naruto".

Naruto Pffft, "In my heart is only one Kakashi".

Silence surrounded them instantly in silent understanding, Gaara felt slightly awkward, but he understood completely. "It's be about four years now hasn't", he confirmed watching as noodles were set in front of him, "I'm surprised you have all coped as well as yous have".

Sasuke glared at his bowl, "I don't believe coped would be the word. We haven't stopped looking though".

"I see", Gaara was somewhat silent as he thought it over, "Any luck with finding out what happened?"

A scoff could be clearly heard from Sasuke, as Kakashi interrupted the rant that knew would come from him, "Sadly not. There were no real details on why she left and was no longer a part of our village. She isn't even classed as a missing nin, it doesn't make much sense to us really, but there is nothing we can do", Kakashi began to eat slowly, trying to choose his words carefully, "We've all hunted for information while out on missions, but its as if she's just disappeared".

Naruto's face was twisted into one of anger, "She's out there somewhere! And one day we'll find Sakura-Chan!". His confidence was clear in his voice, even though it seemed almost droned out with his anger.

"I've even had my village look into it", Gaara admitted, as he poked at his food, "She saved many lives in my village and we all owe her lot, plus", he started eating, "She was a wonderful person whom I respected".

"You're village couldn't find out anything either?", Sasuke's suspicion was clear as he spoke.

Gaara just shook his head and continued to eat, "Nothing. It's like you said, it seems like she has vanished".

"One of these days we'll find her", Kakashi's voice was harsh, "And everything will be as it should be". Those were the words that had haunted him for the years she had been gone. He never understood why she said it, was it some kind of message to tell him everything would be ok? He didn't know. He wasn't even sure if he really wanted to know. The whole thing left him with a horrible taste in his mouth and a rage so fierce he thought he may hurt himself. There were just some things a man couldn't handle, ninja or not. He was thankful towards this mission though, it had been many years since he had last travelled to the Land of Frost, it was a place that he would search for her. She couldn't have vanished, she just couldn't have.

"You're right!", Naruto seemed to throw his fist into the air before hovering down his food, "We will find her one day and Team 7 will be complete once more!".

Sasuke smirked as he finished his food, "For once I'll agree with you dobe, but we'll need to hurry back and see Tsunade soon, we do have a mission we're on remember".

"Hey you're right!", Naruto beamed, all previous upsetting thoughts vanished, "We can't keep a princess waiting. Gaara are you coming back with us?".

Gaara stood and left money for his bowl, "I'll probably meet yous at the private quarters, I need sleep remember, since now it would seem that I'm travelling back with you all tomorrow".

"You're travelling with us?", Sasuke raised a brow at this.

"My business with Tsunade was about the visiting princess, so it would seem my trip to Konoha spring will have to wait".

"Shame", Kakashi muttered, "But, the spring is always better when you have a woman washing you", he winked at Gaara.

"Pervert", Gaara shot as he began walking away from them, "I'll see you at the quarters, don't be late, I rather like the company".

Naruto buckled with laughter, "I'm sure you'll enjoy the princesses company even more then, make sure to tell her about the spring!".

Kakashi and Sasuke shook their heads at Naruto's attempts to make a fool of Gaara, he wasn't exactly the best when it came to the perverted comments, that was usually left to Kakashi. They watched Gaara's retreating figure and noticed the shadows of his guards following him from the rooftops.

"We should get back to the Hokage, seems we have given her enough time", Kakashi's voice was lazy as he strutted of towards the tower, hands in pockets, with the two boys following behind.

* * *

"I see", Tsunade contemplated everything she had just listened to. It was a lot to take, especially considering her old apprentice, whom she hadn't seen in years, was sitting across from her. It was almost too difficult to look at her without bursting into tears of joy and anguish. "So you have been informed that this meeting in Sauna could be a trap, this is most unusual Sakura".

"I know how it sounds", the pink hair woman sighed, it was frustrating trying to explain the situation in her country, anyone else would have laughed at her for talking about such 'silliness'. "The information that I received seems to add up, my uncle has quite a few sons, thus if I'm out of the picture and he takes rule he has an heir for when he dies. We have a choice to make as future heir to the crown, once married we can choose where to reside. Obviously, we need to marry other royalty and if that royalty is also an heir to the crown then we must choose which country to rule together. I know that the prince I'm meeting is in line for the rule of his country and that my uncle has organised the whole thing. My source is reliable and would follow my father to the death, he may even form a rebellion if all goes wrong". She moved her hand under her veil to rub her eyes, a very un-princess move, but at that point she couldn't care, today had been something else altogether. "This is why I need them, it can't be anyone else. It has nothing to do with our history, only the fact that if anything dodgy happens they will protect me, that is how they are after all, even if it means foregoing their original mission". Standing was the only thing to stop her from fidgeting too much, "If I wasn't in the position I was in I would be able to protect myself, but I'm bond by the rules of my country, the most I've been allowed to do over the year is meditate and channel my chakra. It's been soul destroying Tsunade", She felt crying, but anger denied her of tears, "To be taken from what I know and to be banded from it! I studied my culture while I still lived here, I thought I had prepared myself for it all, but then all this happens! Why can't I live a life with no deceit, with no trickery and where people can trust each other without the fear of betrayal? It's a horrible world we live in Sensei and I wish to put a stop to it, the most I can do is stop such horror in my country".

Tsunade watched the woman pace, she believed her regardless of how bizarre a story she could spin, she could tell her that an evil swarm of ghost had possessed her people and she would believe her. Watching her clear anger it was obvious something must be done. "Do you know, out of your men, who you can trust?", she had to ask eventually, they both needed to know where they stood, she felt like she was a ordering a war task force, a horrible feeling.

"None of them", Sakura was a sharp are she spoke, "We must believe that my uncle is controlling them all my lady, we can't let anyone harbour my mission. If I trust someone and they betray me it shall only slow my progress. Everyone is the enemy, except those I take with me." Her pause followed her slowed pacing, "I feel chakra signals so we must cut this short sensei, however, we must look at this as the stages to war, because if my uncle takes the throne that is what will happen. A rebellion will form in my country and war will break out, I can't let my people fall to such horror. As two women who have seen war you'll understand."

Tsunade understood, that went without saying, she had lost many loved ones at the hands of war, it was a cruel thing to do, putting people through the terror of mass murder, that was all war was. The chakra signals were getting stronger, she had to finish their conversation now, "I love you Sakura, don't forget that. You have my help, and always will. I'll send Shizune to your fathers side, along with Hinata, Neji and Lee. I will not allow you to be hurt further, we will crush this betrayal and you will lead your country proudly." Tears had formed in her eyes, it was so much to try and say in such a short time. She knew if she watched her leave it would break her heart again, but she would be back again if this all went well, her coronation was soon, if the Daimyo could hold on that long there would be no more fear for their lives, crown and country.

"If only you could see my smile, I love you too Tsunade, you're like my mother, I hope you know that. But, we must right ourselves, they are too close now for our conversation to be secure," She cleared her throat and stood by the chair, "We shall leave at dawn, Team 7 and Gaara will accompany my people and I to the Sand and then to my country, depending on how things go they shall be gone for a month, I'll need them to stay until my coronation in three weeks, but they are welcome to stay longer, considering the circumstances of the coronation, they may be too shocked to leave".

Tsunade smiled at the thought of their shock, anger and happiness if all went well and she was crowned queen, "I understand, whatever happens you can send Shizune back with the news of what's to happen. I'll brief my medic/protection team on their mission and send them to your country as soon as they are able to leave. We will make this work Hime, you have my word on that"

A knock surrounded the room, destroying their time together, Sakura felt her confidence slip slightly as whatever words she had been about to speak left with the sound of their interruption. "Enter!", Tsunade was pained to let them in, distraught that their time together had been so short, but this was the way it had to be. She had prepared herself for this four years ago, she would not stop Sakura, especially if she was in danger. She looked up to see team 7 enter, at least it was someone she could trust. "and here I thought you three would dawdle longer", she grinned, watching them all fill into her room. "As you have been briefed, your mission is to escort the princess, she will be residing in the same quarters as Gaara. You must stay with her at all times, is this understood team leader?", she was harshly spoken, but she would not accept failure here, Sakura was in danger and unable to protect herself.

"Hai Tsunade-Sama!", Kakashi spoke up, his attention moving from herself to Sakura, "If you would follow us please Hime". They stood aside and waited for her to make a move.

"Very well Hatake-San. Thank you for your assistance and cooperation Tsunade, it means a lot to my people and I, you have been very gracious. After my coronation I'll make sure to visit on matters that aren't strictly business. Good-bye, for now". Her soft spoken words hung in the air, it seemed like there were hidden messages amongst it, but only Tsunade would understand. The princess walked away with one last glance over her shoulder at her and left with her anbu in tow.

* * *

It was quiet in the Hidden Leaf at this time of day, stalls were closing, families preparing dinners, however, it helped them, it was always easier being an escort when the person wasn't being stopped by people or given strange looks. It wouldn't have puzzled Sasuke if it had happened, it took all his ninja training not to stare at the princess they were escorting. He reminded himself it was just a difference in customs, the way she dressed and spoke, all of it came from being born royalty, rules and tradition were what they were brought up with. It didn't stop him from being curious, however. They had walked a fair bit toward the compound where she would stay and he wondered if she would try the hot springs, it would make it slightly more awkward for them, not being able to leave her side, but, Konoha were very proud of them, he smirked at that pride, he knew himself how good they were. He felt like asking, wondering further, if she would need to wear her veil to bathe, but, the silence they walked in was comfortable and peaceful, he had a suspicion it wouldn't last. As if Sasuke's own thoughts had been a trigger, Naruto started, interrupting the silence in only that way her could.

"So what brings you here Hime?", he paused, unsure of himself it seemed, "Like why are you using Leaf ninja?", he grinned to himself, a smart moment for Naruto clearly.

The princess looked over her shoulder, possibly making eye contact, it was hard to tell when it was covered. "My country doesn't have ninja", her voice, ever soft, was light, like it held hidden laughter.

Naruto was baffled, "How can you have a country without ninja?! Ninja make everything work!", his hands were in the air for emphasis. Sasuke shook his head slightly, the man was something else, even after seeing a country with samurai, he still believed ninja made the world go round.

At this the princess did laugh and it was an angelic sound, very husky, betraying her soft spoken way. "My land is peaceful, we need no ninja. My people work hard at the jobs that ninja would normally do in other villages", it sounded like she was smiling, "however, I hope one day we'll be able to incorporate ninja practice to my land. We are far from a weak country, but sometimes too traditional. I plan on strengthening her once I am queen, in ways that many might not agree, but my people are fair and they will not judge my decisions".

It was strange to hear someone speak so passionately like she was doing right now, Sasuke was pleasantly surprised to know she was still human, even if she was royalty. He had only know Naruto to have something so solid he believed in, something he was working towards every day, getting closer and closer. It made him think of his own dreams and ambitions. Did he have any? Well he had one, but, that was one he and his two companions shared together. He wondered what his dreams would be once they found her. He guessed starting his clan from scratch would be a start, but that was more complicated the more he thought about it. His clan would end up being a hybrid clan, a mismatch, no longer the pure blooded Uchiha that it was, it would never be an actual clan again. It would be nice to pass on his name though, so marriage would need to be on his cards before a lucky rogue nin caught him off guard (like that would ever happen anytime soon), he scoffed. He was once again letting his thoughts run riot, he needed to learn to be more vocal at times, such a hassle though.

"It seems you have big plans Hime-Sama", he could be vocal when he chose to be, "however, plans create enemies, especially when they are as ambitious as yours". He paused and realised he may have insulted her, she could possibly see that as a threat. His people skills sucked.

"Well", she started, "it's hard to explain what my country is like. It's a breathtaking place that only, if you lay your eyes on it yourself, you understand its true beauty. As I've said, my people are peaceful and they love the Daimyo, no one would want to start an up rise over change".

Her confidence was familiar, he couldn't put his finger on it, but it was comforting. "I have to agree Sasuke", he made eye contact with Kakashi, clearly he was going to force his infinite knowledge, it made Sasuke want to roll his eyes. "I've been to the Land of Frost before, it's a mighty beautiful country, words can't describe it or do it justice. However, I had no idea the Dai-"

"We're here! Hot springs here I come!", Naruto's announcement rang clear and loud into the air, interrupting Kakashi, Sasuke supposed they would need to wait to hear what else he had to say, but his eye gleamed with distrust.

"We'll show you to your room Hime-Sama", Kakashi lead their group and the gleam in his eye vanished.

* * *

_And that is all for now. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll try and upload the next one a little earlier. Chapter 4 has been a pain to write xD  
_

_**KunochiGeek**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Would like to say sorry for the long delay, its been a stressful month, but here it is! I would like to thank mun3litKnight, Alra Saez 1995 and guests for reviewing, and sasyd, Phoenixfirewolf, Alra Saez 1995, TheApathetic, mysterioushostilepresence and the-silver-butterfly for the favourites and follows._

**Chapter 4**

She reclined into the warmth the water provided, she deserved this, that was something Sakura was very sure of. It had been much harder than she had expected, it felt like she should be crying right now, but she knew it wasn't the time or the place. They had grown, all three of them. They were still the same three men she knew, but they were more aged now and colder, that was her fault. It upset her to see the changes, even the good ones, she had missed them all happen, three years worth of memories with them. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and embrace them, her chest tightened at the thought. She just hoped that they didn't realise who she was yet, she needed to pretend just until her crown was placed on her head and her veil removed permanently. One month to go and that was only if she survived the travelling with them and whatever waited for her in the Sand. She was worried, that much was an understatement. The most she could do in her current position was focus her chakra, meditate with it, she was utterly defenceless, that was one of the changes she had struggled the most with. She had finally grown to be an amazing ninja, strong, skilled and respected and she had to leave it all behind. Their tradition that sent her away for her training dictated that as soon as she took her place as heir she could not use her ninja skills until she ruled, something to do with restricting her so she couldn't rebel and take the crown by force.

Her eyes travelled to the bracelets around her wrist, they stop all chakra usage except the basics of chakra meditation and concealment. They would only come off when the crown was on her head, the matching jewels on the restraints are a set of four, the other jewels are on her father and mothers crowns, the alignment of the crown and bracelets would trigger their release. Her hands fiddled with the bracelets under the water, less than a month and she would be free, if her uncle didn't find a way to stop her. She forced her eyes to close and tried to banish thoughts of her traitorous uncle, she now felt closer to understanding Sasuke's pain more than ever. Her uncle wanted to kill his brother and start a rein of tyranny over their country, it was sickening. She never had any siblings growing up, or any waiting for her when she returned to her country, but she still couldn't understand how anyone could kill someone they were raised with. It would be like her wanting to kill Ino, it just didn't make sense.

She sunk further into the water, careful not to let her chin dip in, she didn't want her bath mask to get wet, it made it more uncomfortable to wear, the smooth stone irritated her face when it got wet. She hated it. Tradition was one thing, but forcing someone to hide their appearance was outrageous. She had studied her country's culture for years and it was something she put to the back of her mind until she had reach the country boarder and had to swap her temporary anbu mask for her royal one. There was no break from hiding, not in her own bedroom, not her dreams, not even in a bath, but it made her reunion with the boys that much easier. She couldn't imagine how they would feel if she just turned up again out of the blue. "Hey guys, don't worry I'm not dead, just been living in another country all these years. Want to go for some ramen?" Clearly that would sit well with them.

A soft knock at the door, brought her out of her thoughts, "Hime, it's Sasuke, I'm just checking in on you". His voice was so very Sasuke, void of everything, it was a mission after all.

"Thank you Sasuke-san I'm fine, these have to be some of the finest hot springs I have ever visited, I'm delighted to be here".

A soft chuckle was heard, "Its good to hear that, as a village we pride ourselves on our hot springs, they are one of our many treasures."

"What else is it that such a great village treasures? A narrower mind would have thought it was your great defence and military tactics. But, growing up around open minded people allows me to know that isn't true", she smiled at her thoughts of growing up.

She could hear Sasuke shuffle outside the door, someone else had joined him, "Our most cherished treasure is the will of fire my lady, that is the secret to having such a wonderful village. The Kazekage is here and wishes to know if he can join you, it being a unisex hot spring".

"Of course, I don't mind, he may enter", Sakura stretched out and made sure her swimming suit was in place, she didn't want to embarrass herself, especially if Gaara was going to be sitting beside her.

The door slid open and she could see Sasuke letting Gaara in, he was dressed in only swimming trunks. It had been a long time since she had seen as much male skin on show and she was very pleased at the expansion of muscle across his chest. If she was anyone else she may have swooned right there and then.

"My thanks Hime-Sama, I know some women become very self conscious at times like these", he bowed his head slightly as Sasuke closed the door behind him. "But this being a non naked hot spring I always fail to understand why women feel that way". His eyes traced over her body swiftly, so quick without her training she may have missed it. "I like your royal wear".

Sakura nodded, he was obviously practiced in company of royals, to compliment the clothing was to show huge respect, she was impressed, but not surprised due to his position. She knew that if Naruto had seen her swimming suit he would have laughed, she didn't blame him though. It was a pale pink backless swimming suit, with what you could only describe as butterfly wings, that were attached to her shoulders and then to her bracelets. She always felt she could go flying when she wore it. Thankfully it was comfortable and lightweight so it wasn't heavy when absorbing the water into the fabric. "I appreciate the compliment Kazekage-Sama", Sakura smiled, "Even if I do find the thing ridiculous, the sleeves are just unnecessary". She laughed a little as she slid back a little, "You should be happy you never need to wear one!".

Gaara laughed in return and got comfortable next to her, "You should try wearing Kage robes, they're very heavy and in my country it is very humid". His smile was just as Sakura remembered, even though she had only seen it once or twice.

"I'm aware of your country's temperature and climate, you should try wearing a kimono, now that is something that is restricting! I remember wearing my first one to a festival, I almost fell so many times, I was only young though". Sakura laughed long and hard at the memory, it had been after one of her team 7 missions in their earlier years, she had to hold on to Kakashi's arm most of the night.

"Here I thought that all princesses were taught to walk in a kimono at an early age", Gaara watched her intently. It was obvious he was digging for information, Sakura was aware of his part in all of this through Tsunade. Sakura had suggested his name for the mission because of his nature and position and their past together, she needed a team she could trust, even if they didn't know it was her.

"Yes we are, but walking in front of people for the first time is a lot different", she paused for a second, "I can imagine it has been the same for yourself, people constantly watching you". She had ran through all the possibilities of this conversation and hoped for the desired outcome of him confining with her and forming a sense of trust. However, she was never the strategist Shikamaru was so she couldn't be sure.

He hummed a little as he stretched, arms going behind his head, muscles tensing as they went. "You have a fair point princess, I was never the leader my people wanted", he paused and closed his eyes, "But, I worked hard to prove to them I could protect them and now I'm the leader that they want, someone strong they can depend on". He looked at her and winked, "I'm sure we have a lot more in common than just political things princess, like a name for example?".

She would never doubt his charm, that was something that had seriously developed since their younger years, "Does 'Princess' not satisfy you, Kazekage-Sama?", she tilted her head slightly, it was hard to fine innocence when no one could see your features.

"Gaara", his voice was stern for a split second, "But no, it's just a title, I'd like to address you by your birth name, if you're alright with that of course".

She had created an easy atmosphere between them, showing him that he didn't have to follow royal protocol when talking to her, she hated that. She was still a person underneath all the robes and royalty. "Well Gaara", she emphasised on his name, "I'm afraid I don't have a name for now". Sakura watched his brows furrow, she could imagine the cogs of his mind turning trying to figure out what she meant, "I'll explain. Along with my face, no one is allowed to know my name until I am the Queen. It is another tradition of my land". She could tell he wasn't impressed with her answer as he raised an eyebrow. "We need to earn our names, one we prove ourselves to people then we receive our name", Sakura looked up as she spoke, it was another silly thing she didn't agree with, "By accepting responsibility for my country as Queen I will earn my name back".

"Hm", he clearly didn't look very happy with her information, she turned to watch his expression, " A name is something you are given, not something you learn. It is a hard life you lead Princess".

Sakura couldn't disagree with him there, it certainly wasn't easy, but there was always a silver lining. She giggled, "But, alas I have had more difficult choice in life than giving up my name and face, at least those I get back".

Gaara nodded, "As long as all goes well with your coronation", he hit the nail on the head with that statement, he chose that moment to lock eyes. "Well at least I'll be giving you assistance with it", he smirked, a trademark that seemed to only belong to Konoha, "Well I'll just need to give you a name while we're travelling together"

She chuckled at that, "Well as long as it is nothing obscene. I may act casual around you now, but in front of my men I will act every bit the Princess I have been trained to be." She tilted her head back to rest against the warm stones, "It is moments like these I treasure".

Sakura flinched slightly as she saw Gaara move quickly, he tapped the cheek of her mask and stood up, "Well needless to say we have a lot more in common than I first thought, I'll let you rest without disturbance now my Lady", he winked once more and made his leave. She watched him leaving, remembering the muscles of his back, the way his shoulder blades moved like a machine. All she had as her company was memories, until that crown was on her head and her uncle dealt with, she would cradle every memory she could. There was still no guarantee she'd make it out this alive.

"If you need any company", he spoke before he left the spring, "Don't hesitate to come find me", with that said Gaara left. Sakura was left speechless, he just propositioned her! Of all the people that would make crude comments and flirt she had Gaara do it to her. She shook her head at the thought, how strange people became when they were trying to suss you out. She smirked, Gaara knew how to play the game well.

* * *

"Well?", Kakashi spoke slowly, allowing his lazy attitude to be heard.

Gaara watched the man intently, they had much to discuss and not as much time as he would've liked, but then again that was how these things went. He decided it was at the point the should make himself comfortable at least, this was supposed to be a short break for him, he might as well have some comfort. He moved towards the small sofa that was near the bottom on the bed, Kakashi watched him from his place on the window ledge.

"She's defiantly something else", Gaara chuckled as he reclined into comfort, "Different than what you would expect a royal to be. Is that really something that warrants your suspicion?". Kakashi was a very analytical man, there was no doubt about that, it came with job. But, there was something about his interest in the princess that surprised Gaara, he didn't see what the fuss was.

Kakashi stretched, doing well to look relaxed, Gaara knew better than that. "I'm suspicious over everything", Kakashi started, one eye watching Gaara, "I don't like surprises and her presence was a surprise"

Gaara could understand that, understanding the mission was of the highest importance, after all if they failed it looked bad against their village, something that no ninja wanted. Honour was important to them and their honour was their village, without a doubt. Gaara shook his head at the thought, "Well I can tell you that I don't know why this mission is ranked S, could be that the Daimyo wanted the best protection money could buy". That was never unusual, rich people thought the world would stop rotating if something happened to them. "It doesn't explain why Tsunade classed it as an S rank", Gaara continued, he stretched his arms behind his head, "No amount of money can pay for that. Perhaps the Daimyo thinks his daughter is a magnet for trouble?". He smirked at that thought, the woman had a certain aura around her, that was certain, he could imagine the trouble she must cause her father with potential suitors.

Kakashi slid from the window and paced slightly, his back slouched with his hands residing in his pockets, his usual stance Gaara noted. It was unusual for Kakashi to pace though, he had only been witness to this a few times in his lifetime and this gave Gaara a worried feeling. Was it bothering Kakashi that much? Clearly not a good sign. "What is it that has got you so worried? This is unlike you Kakashi", He spoke softly, watching Kakashi's every move. Kakashi stopped and locked eyes with him, Gaara slid forward from his relaxed position, his elbows now resting on his knees, "Talk to me".

"I'm worried", Kakashi's voice was strained, "I have a bad feeling about all of this, a feeling I haven't had since…". He stopped dead and looked at Gaara, "I haven't had this feeling since the day Sakura left", Kakashi paused as he sighed, "I didn't heed my instincts back then, I don't want to make that mistake again".

Gaara had to give the man respect, it must be hard on him, he knew how much Sakura had meant to all of them and details of her disappearance was all too suspicious. Well the lack of details would be a better term for it. "I understand", well he understood as best he could, it wasn't like he was in the position they were. He had know Sakura for many years and came to enjoy her company, she was one of those people that would laugh and everything was ok. "Since we don't have the other two here, have you found any leads to her whereabouts?".

It was obvious Kakashi was watching him carefully, as if trying to predict his next move, not that was a surprise. "There was one, a few years back", Kakashi moved back towards the window, watching people go back and forth, "It was from inn, a couple of hunter nin from another country, they said pink hair resides in the Snow".

Gaara was puzzled, "So Sakura is in the Snow?". Why Kakashi hadn't gone hunting for her was beyond him, if she was there why wasn't he?

"It wasn't that she was there", Kakashi sighed, "only that pink hair is a trait often found among the women of Shimogakure. It got me thinking." Gaara had a feeling that he was about to hear one of Kakashi's theories on the missing Sakura, Naruto had many of them and told him them endlessly when they were together. "Does that mean that Sakura's mother was from Shimogakure? I tried to check it out, but all files of Sakura and her parents were amongst the restricted files that only the Hokage and Elders can read".

So it was on suspicious act after another. Even files on missing nins were seen by high class ninja and for someone like Kakashi it would've been easy to read up on the files. "I have to agree with you on how suspicious this all seems.", Gaara closed his eyes, "Obviously they are trying to hide something, but what?". He felt his mind swimming with all possibilities. Had Sakura done something horrific on a mission from the village? He just couldn't figure it out, 'a nights sleep would probably help though'.

It was as if Kakashi had read his thoughts, "We should call it a night, we need to be up early to depart and I'm on the last night watch, I want to reach Shimogakure as quickly as possible and with our charge it'll take an extra three days than it would normally".

Kakashi never turned his attention from the window, it was obvious he was in deep thought, possibly thinking a strategy up for trying to find Sakura, whilst plotting out the route they would take tomorrow. He was truly a man of his reputation and Gaara had great respect for him, one of Konoha's greatest ninja. "Until tomorrow Kakashi", Gaara bowed slightly and left the room, he would need to be in top for also, he had a chilling feeling that meant trouble was looming before them.

* * *

_I know its short, but to make up for it I finished chapter 5!_

**_KunochiGeek_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The travelling started quickly, we had four days travel to the Kazekage's homeland and travelling with my men wasn't going to be easy. There was no trust, my men looked down upon the foreign ninja, seeing them as unworthy. Whereas, the war hardened ninja didn't see the men as fighters, just casualties if they didn't complete their mission correctly. I mentally sighed, I understood both parties and the more I thought about my men the more I realised I couldn't trust any of them. It was a dangerous thing to be surrounded by men that could be conspire rung to kill you.

I glanced to my at the shadow behind the gauze of my carriage. Sasuke was there and instantly I was relived. He was to the left, Kakashi up front, Naruto to the right and Gaara bring up the rear with his two guards. Surrounded by men I trusted with my life. I was never blessed with easy situations, my birthright made sure of that.

"How long until we make camp Hooku?", I needed to know every move we were making.

"It'll be a while before that happens, Jixyosei ", Sasuke spoke with no hint of emotion, "we need to make use of the sun as much as possible".

"Very wise", I agreed, the quicker we travelled, the quicker I got home, "I shall help speed things up. I'm going to walk, stop the carriage".

It stopped in an instant, even if the men turn on me later at this point in time they showed their loyalty. They could never go against my words, in the old days it meant death, but we had grown into a much kinder people who understood mercy.

"Hime-Sama!", Sachi's squeaks could be heard before the door to my carriage was even open, "You should not soil your feet, a princess is far to important to walk! Let the carriage keep you safe, what if we encounter bandits! All sorts could happen when-", The small robust man let his lips flap and seemed to loose control as more and more words just tumbled out, even forget the code names put in place.

"Enough Sachi!", I silenced him there. "If we lightened the load of the carriages the horses won't tire as much, thus we increase the distance we can travel before dark hits". I know the art of war, I fought with ninja beside me and trained under my father and chief war advisor. In this role I was wise enough to know the carriage would be trouble later, it could at least be used as a decoy. "The carriage is also the first things that bandits would attack. If on the chance they manage to set it on fire…well I would not like to imagine the end results". Sachi's stunned silence gave me a hidden smile, the little man spoke too much and had very little respect for anyone below royal status.

"Jixyosei is correct", Sasuke's was so clear when the door open to my left, his hand was held towards me "You are very wise for your years Jixyosei". A compliment from Sasuke was a very special thing, even if he was only giving out on mission etiquette towards the client, it gave Sakura's heart a little extra pulse.

I took his hand and left the carriage with all the grace my years of training had taught me, the smirk on his face warmed my heart and resolve, my confidence soared slightly. This moment felt like home, even if Sasuke didn't realise who I was, I felt like I had travelled back to times where I was one person and these people were my family. "Your words are appreciated Hooku", I swallowed my feelings, it would do me no good to slip at this point, "However, one must be wise in the arts of war, if they could even be consider art, and we must know how to strategise if you want your country to survive".

I stood straight, Sasuke's eyes watching me, and I surveyed the men that surrounded me, it was time to put my strategist mind to the test. The travel kimono I was wearing was a hindrance in our mission, it was as if I had a target painted onto my back, it was time to remove that target, "You, you, you and…you", I pointed to some of my men who were each watching me in their peripheral vision, "come forward. Hooku could you please bring over that royal blue chest at the back of the carriage?". I watched him raise an eyebrow, but he followed my request silently, I could feel both Kakashi and Gaara's eyes on me, it made me feel better in a strange sense. "In this chest there are cloaks and masks, you will each wear one, as will I and Hooku", I felt the change in eyes watching me, they were starting to understand what I was doing, "If the enemy does attack it will give us enough time to adjust to the attack and start our own. They will believe the VIP is in the carriage and will falter when they discover no one is there". I made this plan before I left my country, my uncle may think that I'm physically weak, but he never took into consideration how strong my mind is.

Sasuke brought over the chest, sitting it at my feet, I nodded and he opened it and began handing out the masks and cloaks that I had just spoke of. "You all will be the only people to know who I am. Each of these masks and different, unique in there own way, remember my mask and you remember which one I am, know which one I am and you have the advantage over the enemy".

I watched all the men accept their cloaks and put them on, Sasuke eventually held one out to me, I nodded at him and slid the top fabric of my travel kimono from my shoulders, I could hear Sachi choke. Kimonos were always made of so many layers of fabric, my travelling ones weren't any different, but the they didn't have as many layers. The top layer was the longest and thickest, when it was removed the second layer was a thin, knee-high, sleeveless dress, no woman in royalty would ever let anyone, outside her handmaidens, see her like this, but it didn't matter to her at that moment.

Sasuke help me into the cloak, easing my arms through the material I thanked him, no hesitation in any of my movements. I felt a shiver rake my body after the clothing was secured on my body, I felt like I was playing a game of shogi. All the pieces were set in place, it was just time to start the match and the first move was my opponents, only in this game one wrong move meant death, I had to make my moves with extreme caution.

"A very well thought out strategy Jixyosei", my thoughts were disrupted by Kakashi's voice, I looked at him, he didn't even bother turning to face me, one would call it lazy, but she knew better, he was watching his surroundings. "It's as if you planned for trouble". His hint was as subtle as the orange book that peeked out from his right breast pocket.

I had expected to him catch on and he left me with no disappointment, I smiled, "It does one good to prepare for everything. I am not naive to think no bandits will attack, these are dangerous times after all". It was more dangerous than they knew and now was not the time to tell them, "Any bandit or criminal that sees the carriage will think we hold some great treasure or someone of great value they could ransom. It would be highly unlikely for them to pass up such an opportunity that could make them rich".

I surveyed the men in cloaks and masks, Sasuke had put his on during my talk with Kakashi, it looked like we were good to continue. "Shall we proceed?", I made eye contact with Kakashi for a split second, "Remember this, don't keep a formation around me, it would make it too obvious that I was being protected, thus rendering this plan to a waste of time". My voice hung in the air for a second before Kakashi got everyone to start moving again. Someone rand beside me to remove the blue chest, making sure they place my discarded fabric in it before locking it and moving it to the back of the carriage. I gave Sasuke a long look before following the group forward, I had to remember that this was only the start of our journey, there far more dangers before us.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The road before them was a long one and they all knew the journey was going to be difficult. Sasuke surveyed the team, looking over all the visible faces and those that were hidden behind masks, it seemed the princess had been tutored well in the art of war. The knowledge she had shown hours ago when she made some of the party wear masks and cloaks was clever and not what you expect from the princess of a peace loving country. It also made him think of the mission they were on, a simple escort mission, his eyes found her form walking beside him, it was obvious she was hiding something. The precautions she was taking, the Hokage bumping the mission to an S-rank and the princess herself, it was all very odd and very suspicious.

As soon as he had placed the mask on Sasuke's sharingan was activated, an automatic habit he had yet to get rid of. He didn't want the princess or her guard to get suspicious and it seemed the mask was the perfect opportunity to do some inside investigation. It was then that he saw something unexpected, a strange aura surrounding the princess, it looked like a compressed chakra field around her, but he couldn't sense any from her. It was the strangest thing he had seen in a long time, especially since it prevented him from seeing her face, even with his sharingan all he could see was that mask and black cloak. He just couldn't figure it out and that made him stay on guard all the more, his sharingan was supposed to see everything, he knew it couldn't be a simple mission, something big was bound to happen and he was going to be prepared for it.

His eyes moved to find Kakashi, he wondered if their old sensei had figured something was amiss, the man was one of the furthest things from stupid, surely he must have noticed the odd behaviour. Kakashi was one of the best ninja he knew and his respect for him was would rival Naruto's quest to become Hokage. He wished he could pull him to the side for a quick talk, but the royal guards were already suspicious of them, it wouldn't do any good to raise more. "How long until we set up for the night Urufu?", he would manage to talk to him when the made camp, he locked eyes with his captain, "remember these men aren't built like us". It was times like that Uchiha Sasuke couldn't help himself, he was naturally smug and arrogant and this was no exception.

"Just a little further", Kakashi raised his hand, his fingers moving swiftly in little signs, "there will be a few off roads to the right that we can use, one of them leads to a space big enough to camp out in".

The hand symbols indicated it was under a mile until the reached the roads he was talking about, he nodded, trust never for his captain never fading. Kakashi remained a great man in Sasuke's eyes, he had taught him a great many things and they had even fought on opposing sides more than once. He was a strong, kind and loyal man, he was what had made Team 7 work so well together, he had passed his traits on to him and even when Sasuke was being swallowed up by darkness they never gave up on him.

Sasuke frowned, his thoughts were trailing down the same path they always went, Sakura. She was always there, invading his thoughts in the back of his mind, she was always a person no one could control and she was like that in his thoughts. It had been four years since she'd gone missing, four years since they had last seen her. It hurt every time he thought about her, but most of the time it was the only thing he could think about. He drilled her image into his brain so he would never forget what she looked like, he went over every memory he shared with her so he wouldn't forget his personality. He would never forgive himself if he forgot, she had never forgot about him, she had fought just as hard as the rest of the team to get him back, she helped save him from the darkness and now it was his turn.

He glanced at his two team mates, watching them for a moment, he knew they shared his feelings on Sakura. It was almost like a curse at times, the three of them sharing the same feelings for one person and then she went and disappeared to make things worse. They would find her, that was a certainty, it wasn't just wishful thinking it was a fact, when Team 7 said they would do something, they did it. They done the impossible before, they had brought him back after all, he owed them everything and he would make sure they were Team 7 once again.

"Well make camp for the night just up ahead, follow me closely", Kakashi's voice sounded above all the small chat and whispers of their little group.

Sasuke sighed inwardly, it was obviously a good thing his thoughts were interrupted, he didn't want to slip up here. His eyes fell upon the woman to his right, "Stay close to me Jixyosei", he didn't know how capable she was, but she was his charge and he would let no slips up by letting her do as she pleased. "We don't want you hurting yourself".

Her giggle filled his ears, "Do not worry yourself Hooku", he watched her carefully, "I used to play in woods just like these when I was young, I was often told I was the best tree climber out of my friends". It was a thought the Sasuke could imagine, but there was always a fraction of royalty that ran wild in their younger days. "Such fond days", The princess mused, "Hooku, would it be possible, if you could, escort me to the nearest form of water?".

Her question didn't strike him as odd, most royals chose to keep clean after long journeys and it was a smart move her asking someone to protect her to go along. It was a little surprising, however, since she didn't seem bothered earlier when she had taken of a layer of her kimono, Sasuke may not have been the most knowledgeable when it came to royalty, but he was very much aware that her form of undress was extremely inappropriate. "Of course Jixyosei, it is no trouble at all", he had seen her underdressed he supposed it wouldn't make any difference now, but he chose to speak softly in case she felt any kind of insult, "I'll let my captain know".

He kept a steady pace towards Kakashi, it would do no good to delay, the sooner she washed up the sooner they were back with the group. "It seems", he spoke as soon as he was side to side with Kakashi, "The princess wishes to freshen up. I'm going to take her to the closest form of water".

They didn't pause to talk and continued to move forward "Hm", Kakashi hummed, "fair enough, keep an eye on her. It's my first time seeing such an aura", Sasuke noticed how he tilted his head towards him, "I take it you notice it too", it wasn't a question, but Sasuke nodded, "I thought as much. We'll talk later", with that Kakashi's hushed words stopped.

It was good to know that it wasn't only Sasuke that noticed, not that he had doubted Kakashi, but there were things that you lost with age, it made Sasuke's pride soar to see Kakashi still at the top if his game. A small smirk was placed in his lips as he slowed his walking until he was once again walking beside the princess, "there is a small stream around sixty to eighty yards south-east of where we'll be making camp", he spoke smoothly, "It is best if you don't dawdle".

"You're right Hooku", she tilted her head slightly, "the sharingan you posses is something else, you have been blessed with a wonderful gift", her voice was light, indicating she was smiling.

"Thank you Jixyosei," Sasuke's smirk seemed to grow bigger, he always enjoyed a compliment and to know she had got information about their abilities made him wise towards her. "If you will, this way", even if she seemed genuine he had to keep on guard as he lead to her the stream.

"Have you always been on a team with Fuxokkusu and Urufu?", the princess spoke up after a few moments of silence, "I never expected to see such a bond between the three of you?".

"Yes, we've always been a team, I take it you didn't do a full on background check, most royals aren't satisfied with just our abilities", this struck him as strange, if he suspected more going on with this mission he would have expected to do the full check on all three of them, letting her know all available information on the ninja that she was paying to protect her.

"I didn't see the need", she laughed, "I asked for someone to protect me and I trust Tsunade-sama. She is a great woman, I imagine all the women in your village are like her. A good leader always passes traits onto their people".

Sasuke thought about her words, she did have a point, all the villagers of Konoha were strong, determined and kind. It was their own 'Will of Fire', it flowed through them all and would continue to passed onto their children. Tsunade had passed her Will onto Sakura, he faltered at the thought.

"Have I upset you?", she seemed to notice his small show of emotions and Sasuke cursed inwardly, "I'm sorry if I have offended you?".

Her sincerity made Sasuke look at her, "don't be sorry Jixyosei, I'm fine". He paused, unsure what was the easiest way say it, he didn't want her blaming herself for his slip up, "my thoughts took me somewhere…unnecessary".

"A lost friend?".

Her words would've floored him if he was weak, but he was Uchiha Sasuke, weak wasn't something in his dictionary. "You're a very smart woman, Jixyosei, it's almost as if you're empathic", he smiled.

She chuckled at his words, "No quite. I'm just very good at listening, not only with words, but with emotions too".

An eyebrow was raised at this, but he chose not to question it, she probably meant she judged reactions or something, or something really foreign and kooky. "Well you're very good at it, whatever it is. We're here".

Before them lay an opening of the forest, the dimming light of the day flooded in the treetops making the thin river glow and the canopy come alive with a hundred shades of green. It was rather lovely, Sasuke mused, almost like Konoha's most famous picnic spot, or like the perfect spot for assassin. Alert ran through him, sharingan blazing other everything, the tree tops, the roots, the undergrowth, the stream, everything in the area. His guard was up as he watched the princess walk slowly towards the water, his watched her movements and he moved closer, this was not the time to relax. He had gone over all the reports the first escort team had made, it seemed that someone had put a bounty on the head of the princess. The sheer number of rogue nin that had attacked their group was insane, it was far above the normal amount of attacks, even for a high price bounty. Someone was defiantly after them.

"Hukoo?", her voice directed his eyesight towards her, "could you please remove your mask and sit beside me?"

The princess was crouched by the water, balanced on the balls of her feet, she looked like she was about to kneel and pray. Sasuke surveyed the area one more time, releasing chakra for extra measure to make sure they were truly alone, satisfied no one was around them he moved towards her, considering her request, he didn't want any distractions. "May I ask why?", his words were laced with confidence he didn't feel, she was such a strange woman.

"Of course you may", she laughed lightly as he stopped a few feet from her position, "I wish to trade masks", she spoke like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Sasuke raised a brow at her tone, "I shall explain once we have swapped masks, but I have to demand that you keep your back facing me while I remove my mask. I can't have my vows broken so easily".

A million scenarios ran through his head as he watched her carefully, her request was bizarre and it only added more suspicion that was slowly building up towards the tittering point. He moved towards her, taking in everything he knew of her situation and everything that had happened since they left Konoha, he wanted answers. In one swift movement he was sat with his back to her and his mask his hand, he held it over a shoulder for her to take. He could use this moment to make her promise to tell him what he wanted to know and if she wouldn't blackmail was always an option. He was sure her guards would be interested to know that they swapped masks, they didn't need to know details considering they would be taken by sheer surprise and jump to the conclusion that she had broke her vow.

Sharingan twisted wildly as he looked over his shoulder, locking onto her mask, his eyes knew something was wrong and he trusted his sight more than most things, they saw things humans weren't supposed to see. "I expect a full explanation on what this is all about", his words disappeared as he watched her take the mask.

"There isn't really much to explain Hukoo", she placed the mask in her lap, still watching him over her shoulder, "I believe there may be a traitor amongst my guard". She paused, as if trying to decide what to tell him, suspicion heavy in the back of Sasuke's mind. "I'm sure you must know, but there were a lot of attacks on my journey to Konoha, more than I have ever had when travelling, because of that I believe one of my men is giving away information". She turned away from him.

Sasuke considered her words, they made sense. Anyone travelling would have increased suspicions when they noticed they were being attacked well above the norm and suspicion would obviously fall on the ones she was travelling with. "Do you know who in your team is leaking info? Do you have any suspects?, he turned from her, once again sitting back to back, "And do you have any idea why?".

She sighed and he could hear her moving fabric, "Please don't turn around now. I don't have any suspects, all the men are new to me, my personal guard was changed a week before my departure so it could be any of them", she paused.

Sasuke could hear was the clinking of metal and the slight rustle of fabric, he felt a lock of her hair caress his lower, she had long hair he noted, Sasuke had always liked girls with long hair, even if it wasn't smart for ninja work. "But that seems like the only explanation". Sakura had long hair in her younger days, then cut it to protect him, "I have to be vigilant though so I can't trust any of them". His thoughts were running away from him again, he knew he had to stop himself, but it was hard, she would be turning twenty-one next month, he could remember the day they found out she was older than him. "That's why I had to talk to Tsunade in private", they always went out their way to protect her, on missions, when she went on dates (no man was good enough) and when she was ill, the three of them were there for her through everything, because she was their Sakura.

"You can turn around now", she interrupted his train of thought once again, he was going to end up losing things if he didn't fix his concentration. He stood up and faced her, she was still crouched and the only difference in her was the mask change, the aura was still surrounding her, so that ruled out the mask as the cause. "Here", she help out her mask for him, "It is fortunate that we share height in common, these okobo have finally come in handy for something", she laughed lightly, something he noticed she did often.

"Let's go back", he held out his hand and help her to stand and took the mask from her and placed it on his face, "You're going to need to be careful of how you compose yourself, just remember that".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kakashi was a man filled with endless patience, things that bothered normal men didn't affect him, but when he watched all the men of the royal guard he couldn't help but feel his patience dwindle. He rolled his eyes while redirecting one of the men setting up the tent, explaining how to put up the poles for the fourth time, even Naruto wasn't this slow.

"Why don't you do it yourself if you're so great peasant!", the tall dark hair man sneer at him, the pole clenched tightly in his grasp, "I don't need the likes of you telling me what to do!".

It was obvious tensions were high between ninja and civilian at times, but this was just a bit too much, Kakashi took a deep breath, "I'm not telling, I'm advising". His lazy eye made direct contact with the guard, "I would gladly set it up myself, but I'm setting up our protection for the night in case we are attacked while we sleep. If you don't wish to do it ask one of your other men, just remember that this tent is not for me, but your princess". He noticed how his mention of the princess did nothing to faze the man, that was odd, he would need a brief with his team to discuss the mission now, not all was as it seemed.

"Urufu!", Kakashi turned his attention from the useless man to the voice calling him. He noticed Sasuke and the princess coming back from river, he would need to see if he found out any information from the princess. "Jixyosei would like a few words with you", Kakashi raised an eyebrow as the princess walked towards him and Sasuke went to stand guard at the space they had came through.

"Jixyosei, how can I be of service?", he bowed his head slightly and crinkle his eye to show a smile.

"May we talk somewhere private Urufu?", her voice was light and pleasant, it was a shame her men didn't follow her example.

He reached out and placed her arm under his and lead her a way from the camp, "Of course, I know how you must feel surrounded by all these men", he chuckled trying to help with the easy atmosphere, "A quiet word is the least I can do". They walked arm in arm away from the camp site until they were out of earshot. "Now what seems to be the trouble?", Kakashi was always a man who got straight to the point, 'no reason to beat around the bush' he used to tell his students, often.

"Well", she began as she removed her arm from his, "Just thought we should have an update on the situation bell sensei".

Kakashi nodded at her and smiled, "Good to know Chidori-Chan, just a second". His hands moved swiftly, bird, boar and dog. The signs were over as soon as they were made and silence surrounded them, "Sealing shield, now we can talk without anyone listening in Sasuke. Care to explain?".

The female chuckle sounded so strange coming from what was supposed to be the princess, "I've put a jutsu on the princess and me, she believes that there is a traitor in her guard".

"Hmmm…",the travel reports made sense then, "I take it she suspects them all?" It would make sense her disguising herself, it means if Sasuke is attacked during their journey that means there would be an information leak in her guard. A smart move on the princesses part, he was impressed to say the least.

"She is currently suspecting them all, the whole trust no one route", he moved to cross his arms, paused half through then moved them in front of himself and clasped his hands together. "This is pretty awkward though, trying to act like a princess isn't easy, the speech jutsu helps though, would be suspicious if neither of us spoke".

Kakashi looked over his shoulder, watching the princess stand, arms crossed leaning against a tree, very Sasuke. "It seems she's been watching us very carefully. I'm rather surprised she's managed to cope with this, being young and all. But…", he paused and turned back to the Sasuke princess, "I'm still suspicious. I've got a feeling about this…lets cut this short and get back to the group, we don't want them getting suspicious. Plus", Kakashi used a sing-song tone as he dispelled the barrier, the sound of the wind surrounded them once again, "the guards don't like us very much". Humming he took Sasuke by the arm and lead them both to the camp. "Don't worry Jixyosei, the camp is almost set up, that good guard over there", he pointed out the man he had tried to get to set up the tent, "was lovely enough to set up your tent! You should be very proud of your men, they're ever so swell". He couldn't contain his gleam when he saw the rude little man look doe eyed for a split second, before avoiding any eye contact, revenge was sweet.

"You have my thanks for securing the area", Sasuke spoke quietly, "I am very grateful to you and your men". It was so strange to hear such polite words coming from Sasuke, Kakashi smiled, he would never live it down.

"It is my job to protect and that is what I will do", he led Sasuke to the princess' tent and opened the door, "You should rest now, we have a long day ahead of us".

To everyone that saw them, the princess bowed slightly and went into the tent and Kakashi walked away to take his post on the first ninja guard. Kakashi mused how it was going to be a late night. Things had surely got interesting and he was curious to see how things were going to pan out, it was a long way to their final destination and he knew it was going to be difficult.

* * *

_Since__ the guys are in their anbu gear they are using code names. Jixyosei means Lady, Urufu means Wolf, Hooku means Hawk and Fuxokkusu means Fox. Apologies if my translation if wrong xD I haven't had time to check my grammar and such so sorry if there are many mistakes . Well I hope you enjoyed, this chapter was slightly for development, the action will start soon!_

**_KunochiGeek_**


End file.
